Lost In Paradise
by xLightningxStrikesx
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum, a Prince who is fighting for his life. Claire "Lightning" Farron, a soldier, is sworn to protect the Prince by the Goddess Etro herself, and turned into a L'Cie. When these two meet, there is an instant bond between them, as they fight for their lives and just maybe something more. -Title has changed.-
1. Prologue-A L'Cie Again

**Crash and Burn**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Title:** Crash and Burn  
**Pairing:** Lightning x Noctis  
**Written By:** xSweetxSerahx  
**Author's Note:** Basically, I'm giving this pairing a shot. I don't know much about Final Fantasy Versus XIII, so please bare with me. Claire "Lightning" Farron was made by the Goddess Etro to protect Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. The Goddess turned Lightning into a L'Cie, but never revealed her focus. The warrior and the prince fight for their lives and for maybe something more.

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
.:Prologue:.  
-A L'Cie Again-**

_'Goddess, are you really sure that I should be leaving here?'_

_'Claire, my warrior. Fear not, you have watched over me long enough. It is time for you to watch over someone else.'_

_'But-'_

_'Claire! You are the only one who is able to protect the Prince.'_

_'Etro-'_

_'Please Claire, you must do this...there is a war coming. The Caelum Dynasty cannot defeat their enemy alone. Prince Noctis needs guarding.'_

_'Fine'_

_'Claire-'_

_'My name is Lightning...'_

_'Fine...Lightning. In order for you to guard and protect the Prince, you need the magic from being a L'Cie. Once you leave Vahalla, you are no longer able to wield the power that you do here.'_

_'Will I have a Focus?'_

_'No.'_

_'So, I won't become a crystal?'_

_'Once your mission is done, you may choose to come back here, or stay with Noctis...'_

I sigh and look at the Time Gate that is standing in front of me. The orange glow, surrounding me as I step closer to it. I look at the Artefact that is in the shape of a castle.

It's been two days since I've been told that I'm to protect Prince Noctis, and still Etro has not turned me back into a L'Cie. Not that I'm really looking forward to that.

I sigh again and look down the Artefact in my hand, and see it pulsing. The Time Gate starts pulsing too, so I take that as a cue that it's time to go. I step into the bright, orange light and before long I'm sucked into the Historia Crux.

I gasp and lay my hand just above my right breast, as a familar pain shoots through the area. I look down and see that my L'Cie brand has returned and I can't help but smirk when I feel Odin's power, deep inside me. _'Odin...' _I think to myself and I feel my brand, tighten a bit and I know that it's Odin, reasurring me that all will be okay.

As I float through the Historia Crux, I close my eyes and see Etro's face.

_'I am always with you, Claire Farron. My warrior. Thank you for protecting me.'_

I watch the Goddess smile, and reach out, placing her hand on my cheek. 

_'It's time for you to live for youself. Be strong my Lightning.'_

I glance at her confused but she just smiles again and before I know it, darkness surrounds me.


	2. 1: Meeting The Prince

**Crash and Burn**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

Also, just to clear this up. This story basically crosses out the ending of XIII-2. This will probably be the last chapter I post until after Christmas. I've been doing a lot lately, baking, decorating, shopping and stuff so I'm completely exhausted. I hope everyone hope everyone has a good holiday :D

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
.:Chapter 1:.  
-Meeting The Prince-**

"Hey! Are you okay?" A husky voice asks, somewhere in the darkness. "Who are you? Why are you here?" I can hear a hint of alarm in the voice.

_'Oh, shut the hell up.'_ I think to myself. I moan softly and raise my hand to my forehead, wondering why it feels like Chocobos are tap dancing inside my skull. _'Lightning...focus!'_ I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and gasp when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Answer me, before I call the guards!"

_'Guards?'_ I open my eyes slowly and get the shock of my life when everything comes into focus. Kneeling over me is a man. The man, looks like a dark angel. Black hair that looks almost blue when the light hits it a certain way, and the most beautiful eyes. _'Wow...'_ I can't help but think as I look up into his red eyes._ 'Wait, red eyes?' _I sit up quickly and glance around. "What?"

_'Okay Lightning, it appears that traveling through the Historia Crux has turned you into a tempory dumbass-'_

The memories flood back to me, of my conversation with Etro and I stand up rather quickly, causing me to get a little light headed.

I glance around the room, taking in my surroundings. It appears that the Time Gate here in Castle Caelum is located in what appears to be the library. I look around at the thousand upon thousand of books, before settling my gaze on the 'Dark Angel' again.

"I'm Lightning..." I whisper and lock my eyes with the man who is now standing in front of me. His eyes are now a dark blue. _'Weren't they just red?'_

"Lightning?"

"I've been sent by-"

"I know you from my dream!" The man exclaims rather loudly, and takes a step towards me, causing me to take a step back. "Though I've never seen your face before."

_'Tch! Does he have to yell?'_ I glance down at myself, and realize that I'm in a totally different outfit. _ 'Well, this is rather awkward...lets just hope my clothes changed before he got here. '_ I cross my arms over my chest, still looking down at my clothes.

My new outfit includes, black boots that resemble my old PSICOM ones, a black skirt over white shorts, again resembling my old uniform, only a different color. My shirt is a red tank top, that just stops above my navel, with a black vest over it, zipped halfway up. I focus on my bear midriff and notice that my navel ring has been changed to a small lightning bolt.

I shake my head, forcing myself to focus on the task at hand. I sigh as I reach out a hand, deciding that even though I already told him my name, I'd introduce myself properly. "I'm Lightning Farron. I've been sent to help-"

"You've been sent by Etro." Noctis interrupts me and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I've been sent by Etro." I repeat, annoyed and send a glare towards the prince. I slowly walk around Noctis, sizing up the man and it hits me that the familar feeling of my weapon hitting the back of my legs is not there. I glance around and notice my Blaze Edge laying beside the Time Gate, its sheath wrapped around it tightly.

I kneel down to grab my weapon and quirk an eyebrow when the door flies open, and a young, blonde, lanky man rushes in and points a gun at me, while standing in front of Noctis.

"Don't even think about it, stranger."

"Prompto, that's enough!" Noctis places a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "She's here to help us..." He reaches out a hand towards me and I take it, gasping softly as a shock shoots through my hand, right up into my brand. I stare at Noctis' hand, as he pulls me to my feet. _'A surge of power between us?'_ I wonder and think about what Etro has told me about the Prince.

"Thanks." I glance down at our joined hands and let go, stepping back. I look up at the man, named Prompto and smirk. "I'm Lightning, nice to meet you, Prompto."

"Lightning, huh?" Prompto looks me up and down and I cross my arms over my chest again, more in amusement then in discomfort.

"Prompto, go find Ignis and find Lightning a room. She's going to be staying here awhile."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Noct?" Prompto shoots me a distrusted look.

I roll my eyes and 'tsk' softly, as Noctis kneels down and grabs my weapon for me. He hands it to me and nods to the blonde. "I trust her Prompto." He smirks at me and nods at my Blazed Edge. "You any good with that thing?"

I nod and watch Prompto leave the Library. "He won't try to kill me in my sleep will he?"

I can't help but grin a little as Noctis chuckles softly. "Prompto is very iffy of strangers...and I never told my friends of the dreams." He looks a little sad at that and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's time to tell them...especially if they're to trust me." I remove my hand from his shoulder and lower my gaze to the floor, not really sure on what else to say.

"So, is Lightning your real name?" Noctis asks as he starts walking towards the door.

"Nope..." I follow behind him, taking in the sights of the castles hallways.

Noctis turns and looks at me, amusment flickering in his eyes. "Well, can I know your real name?"

I shake my head and continue walking past him. "If I tell you, then I'll have to kill you." I smirk as he quirks an eyebrow at me. "Trust me, my real name doesn't suit me as well as Lightning does."

Noctis just shakes his head and I can see the wheels turning in his head. _'Hmm, wonder what he'll ask next.'_ I smirk to myself and continue following the prince.


	3. 2: A New Threat

**Crash and Burn**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

How was everybodies holiday? Hope you all go what you wished for :D Anyways heres a new chapter. Sorry if Lightning and Noctis seem OoC. I'm trying to keep Light as she is usually...like detached but her and Noct in this story are drawn to each other...I don't know. Gah.

Just a quick little note here that there are a few spoilers for one of the Alternative endings in XIII-2. Also, please PM if you think I should make a prequel to this. On my profile I have The Promise listed as a Prequel, but I'm debating on whether or not you all are interested in reading a prequel.

Another quick note. I need a name for the faction who wants Noctis dead. Let me know if you have any ideas. You will be thanked and I'll love you forever :D

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
.:Chapter 2:.  
-A Threat-**

"Lightning! Lightning! Wait up!"

I stop walking and gasp a little, before turning around to face Prompto, who has been a thorn in my side for the past three days. _'Three long days...'_ I can't help but think to myself. It's been three days since I've arrived here, and Noctis hasn't yet shown me around the castle grounds. Prompto's been wanting to show me, but I think I need the Prince himself to show me. At least that is the feeling I get.

"Lightning? Are you okay? You seem kind of...I don't know...out of it I guess." The man questions with a concerned look in his eyes.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest, glaring at the blonde standing in front of me. "Don't you have something else to do?" _'Someone else to bug?'_ My mind grumbles. I blush slightly because it's not like me to be so caught up in my thoughts that someone catches me off guard, so I do what comes naturally and lash out at the person in front of me. "Is there something you need?" I ask a little harshly.

"Not really, just wanted to see how you were making out..." He smiles and drapes an arm across my shoulders, no doubt testing me. I swear the man lives to agitate me.

I moan silently and picture myself summoning Odin. I sigh and decide what I'm going to do and start mumbling under my breath, thinking of Thunder. Once I feel the warm, tingling sensation in my hands, I shove Prompto away from me, giving him a little jolt. "Hands to yourself or next time it'll be a Blitz up your ass." I glare and start walking away from the dazed blonde.

I can almost feel him rolling his eyes as he shouts after me. "You know, you're not very personable."

I sigh again and shake my head sadly, knowing that I do have a soft spot for the blonde gunman. He reminds me of a certain pain in the butt who is engaged to my sister.

Before Prompto interrupted me, I was heading to the Library hoping to find Noctis there. As I continue walking I find myself caught up in my thoughts again, as I wonder how Serah and Snow are fairing with Mog on the quest to keep Caius at bay. I wonder how Noel is making out, guarding Hope. I always figured Hope would be an important part of the future, but to know that he has mastered time travel baffles me.

_'Divine Etro, please continue to watch over them...over my family.'_

I gasp softly when I walk into a hard chest, covered by a black shirt and look up seeing Noctis' blue eyes baring into mine. He smirks at me and places a hand on my shoulder, causing me to bite my lip. "Sorry...Prince Noctis." I take a step back. "I wasn't watching-"

"Lightning, call me Noct..." I step back from him and he shakes his head almost sadly. A flash of sympathy flashes in his eyes. "It must be hard..."

"What?" I ask and tilt my head to the side.

"To be away from your family...friends...whatever."

I stare at the black haired prince in surprise. "Excuse me?" _ 'Are you a mind reader or something?' 'Maybe he can tell what you're thinking.'_

"You look lonely."

"I do miss my family..." I sigh softly and look down in shock when Noctis wraps his hand tightly around mine. "Pri-er-Noctis?"

The raven haired man just smiles and tugs me as he starts walking. "Care to spar?"

I know my eyes light up when he mentions a spar. I silently thank the Gods and nod my head, causing Noctis to chuckle softly. Outside in the court yard, I take a quick glance around and notice Prompto, and a tall man in glasses who I learned is Ignis. "I take it we're going to have an audience?" I stop walking and watch Noctis as he turns and walks about ten feet away from me.

I watch in awe as his sword suddenly appears in his hand. "Ready?"

I nod and draw my Blaze Edge, smirking at the Prince as he rushes towards me. I block his attack and duck under his sword as he swipes at me again. "You're pretty quick, Prince Noctis." I smile and make a slash at him,

Noctis jumps back, a glint of humor in his eyes. "As are you, Lightning. Finally, someone who poses a challenge." He swipes at me again, and I somersault out of the way, firing shots at his feet.

It continues like that for a while, us flipping and jumping, avoiding swipes from each other. Prompto and Ignis are staring at us in shock as we finally stop fighting calling a truce and crossing our swords before putting our weapons away.

Prompto rushes over to us and wraps an arm around Noctis' and mine shoulders. "Man, that was amazing! I never seen a girl almost best Noct-"

I shoot the man a glare and shrug his arm off my shoulder as Noctis and Ignis both stare at him with a _'what the hell?' _look.

"Don't you have some Pixie Stiks to snort Prompto?" I turn and send the blonde a small smile, which causes his face too light up a bit. As I turn my head, I see a flicker of light and I feel myself tense. I see a man in a tree, pointing a gun in Noctis' direction. The sun reflects off the weapon in his hands and I draw my weapon quickly.

"Move!" I shout, jumping and shielding the prince from the bullet, catching it in the shoulder. I wince and stand up, flicking my weapon into gun form. I point and shoot the gunman in the chest, watching as he falls from the branches.

I feel the blood flowing down from my wound and gasp softly as it starts burning. I place my hand over it and watch as Prompto, Ignis and another man rush towards the dead man. "Noctis?" I glance around for something I can use to cover the bullet wound, when I see the Prince taking off his shirt. I blush and look down at the ground, hoping to hide the pinkening of my cheeks.

"Yes?" Noctis pulls my hand away from my should and holds his balled up shirt against it causing me to moan in pain softly. "Sorry, Lightning."

"I can cast cure..." I mumble and softly push his hand away, coving the wound once again with my own hand. I feel the magic tingling in my hand, and the eerie green glow warms my shoulder. It hurts as it heals and I look at Noctis again. "Do you know who wants you killed?"

"Yes..." He looks into my eyes and offers me a hand. "I'll explain inside." I nod and follow the man inside. I watch Noctis as he stops walking once we're in the castle and he turns to stare at me. He reaches his hand up, almost as if he's going to touch my cheek, but he lets it fall to his side again as he turns around. "Meet me in the library in an hour. Go clean yourself up." He storms away and I just watch him go.

"What the hell?" I ask out loud, wondering what just happened.


	4. 3: Bonded

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

Hey! How was everyone's New Years? Mine was...bleh. Anyhoo. People are following this story so I was just wondering if you guys could maybe...pretty please review or something? I mean it doesn't matter, I'm just curios to see what people have to say...and ok ok I'm lonely -sadface- I'm done whining now.

Okay, last paragraph...I'm trying to make my chapters longer so I'd say I'll be updating or trying to update at least 2 times a week. Enjoy.

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
.:Chapter 3:.  
-Bonded-**

I walk into my room and sigh, confused as to why Noctis stormed off. _'Did I do something to upset him?' _I shake my head and sit on the edge of my bed, bringing my right hand up and pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "What next?" I mumble as a small spasm jerks through my shoulder. I glance down at the wound and see that it's healed but bright red all around it.

I shrug and stand up from the bed, walking into the small bathroom that is connected to my room. I run a sink full of water and grab a cloth off of the shelf that is above the toilet, dropping it into the sink.

I pull my top and vest over my head, tossing it onto the small pile of towels I forgot to clean up from my morning shower. _'Better remember to ask Prompto or Ignis where to do the laundry.' _I scold myself mentally.

I wince when my shoulder throbs and burns a little, causing me to look at the closed wound, once again. _'Something must've been on that bullet...'_ I feel a little light headed and shake my head, trying to clear away the fuzziness. I lean down and wash my face, then take the cloth, gingerly wiping away the blood that is around the wound and shoulder.

When I'm done, I walk out of the bathroom and grab a sweater that Noctis had sent to me the previous day. After I pull the sweater on, I moan softly from the pain erupting from my shoulder. "Etro..." I whisper and sigh softly.

_"Go to Noctis, Warrior..."_ Odin's voice whispers in my head. _"He can help you."_

I place my hand on the door knob, and jump when a loud knocking appears.

"Light?" Noctis stands there shocked when I open the door before he even finishes knocking. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head and move out of the way so he can enter the bedroom. "I was just on my way to see you." I cross my arms over my chest, wincing in the process, and notice Ignis behind the Prince. I quirk a brow and sigh deeply. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be in more pain then I am now?"

Ignis gives me a small smile, guilt flickering in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but Noctis told me that you're still pretty wounded..."

"He did, did he?" I look at the black haired Prince and smirk. _'Okay, so he can sense when I'm wounded now?' _

"I..uh.." Noctis sits down at the small table in the corner of my room and crosses his arms over his chest. "I just had a feeling that your shoulder was still wounded."

"Can I have a look at your shoulder, Ma'am?" Ignis steps towards me, placing a hand on my non-injured shoulder.

"Go ahead." I sigh and sit on the bed, rolling my eyes at the brown haired man. "and don't call me Ma'am..." I glance at Noctis who is trying to avoid my looks by staring down at his shoes.

"Ahem..."

I look up at Ignis again and tilt my head to the side, wondering why he's staring at me as if I have grown a set of wings. "Hmm?" I see him nod towards me and I glance down realizing, that the sweater is covering the wound. "Tch." I sit in the chair across from Noctis and notice that he's still looking at his feet. I pull the sweater over my head, baring my back.

Noctis looks up as I hold the sweater tightly to the front of my chest. I watch the Prince stand up and walk to Ignis, who is touching around the wound. "Bullets still in there..."

I moan and bite my lip as the brunette softly touches the wound itself causing an intense pain to shoot through my back and into my chest and arm. "Great, nothing to worry about..." I mumble sarcastically, and bite down on my lip again. _'Come on Light, you've been through worse.'_ I roll my eyes at my own mind. _'I don't have the power that I used too.'_

"We are going to have to re-open the wound." Ignis shoves his glasses back up to the top of his nose and smiles sadly. "This is going to hurt, and I'm sorry for that Lightning."

"I'll live." I mumble and look up when Noctis places his chair beside mine and takes my hand, squeezing gently.

"Not a big fan of pain, huh?" Noctis tries to make conversation, and I look down at our joined hands.

I shake my head and wince as I feel the blade that Ignis is using to cut open the bullet wound. "I...didn't feel pain like this when I was in Valhalla." I whisper and squeeze his hand tightly.

Noctis turns his hand and twines his fingers with mine. He locks his blue eyes with my aqua ones, and bringing his other hand to my cheek. I can't help but keep my eyes locked with his. "Why did you chose Lightning?"

I shake my head, trying to hold the tears back. _'I will not be weak.' _"My parents died when I was younger, and I had to raise Serah. She's my younger sister." I wince again as I feel pressure on my shoulder. "Basically, I closed myself off from feelings, and didn't let anyone in...even my sister." I sigh sadly. "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys."

"So you basically tried to hide who you really were?"

"No...I...maybe."

"So, you really won't tell me your real name?" Noctis chuckles when I shake my head, and glances worriedly at Ignis, who has stopped probbing the wound. "What's up Ignis?"

"Lightning's not her real name?" Ignis asks confused and I just smirk.

"Apparently not, Ignis." Noctis smirks and shoots me a wink. "Maybe we can guess it." He places a hand under his chin and strokes it, faking hard concentration. "Is it Jessica?"

"Nope." I shake my head.

"Amy?"

"Amber?" Ignis tosses in.

"Not even close..."

"Brooke?"

"Star?"

I shake my head again.

"Destinee?"

"Deserae?"

I quirk an eyebrow and glance at Noctis who is trying not to laugh. "Do I look like a stripper?" I glance behind me and see Ignis laughing quietly before looking at the Prince and nodding his head.

"Hold on to her arms Noct. This is going to hurt...a lot."

Noctis kneels in front of me, meeting my eyes as he grips my wrists tightly in his hands. "I'm sorry about this, Light..."

"Don't worry about it..." I feel Ignis grip the bullet with the tweezers and I know that in a few seconds I'm going to be in agonizing pain. "Who wants to kill you, Noctis?" I bite my lip as Noctis sighs.

"The Tenebrae...basically, the Crystal here in the Caelum Dynasty is the last one..." He grips my wrists harder as his blue eyes meet mine. "The other nations do not have the guts to take us on, but the Tenebrae will stop at nothing to have the Crystal."

"So...do you know who is leading them?" I groan softly as Ignis tugs on the bullet, and tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

"Stella Nox Fleuret..." Noctis smiles sadly.

I throw my head back and scream as Ignis finally jerks the bullet out of my shoulder. I fall foward and landing against Noctis chest, causing him to wrap his arms around me, while I wimper softly. After a few minutes of gasping for air, I lean back and shake my head sadly. "I'm sorry..."

He caresses my cheek softly and wipes the tears away with his thumb. "Hey, it's okay, we can't have my Guardian in pain right?" He places a hand on my wounded shoulder and I feel the familar tingling of Cure being casted.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Prince Noctis...that is my vow to both you and Etro." I smile thankfully at the Prince, and cast a look at Ignis. "Thank you Ignis...for getting the bullet out."

"It's not a problem Ma'am...er...Lightning." The brown headed man smiles and sends Noctis a wink. "Well, I'm gonna go find Prompto and head into town for awhile."

"Be careful..."

Ignis nods and Noctis nods back. "Right-o"

Noctis watches the other man leave while I pull the sweater back over my head. I sigh and bite my lip, debating about telling Noctis my real name.

"You look deep in thought..." Noctis smirks and I can't help but grin back.

"Claire..."

"What?" He looks confused.

"My name..." I smile and laugh softly. "is Claire."

"Claire huh?" Noctis stands up and nods to me. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I nod and follow him out of the room.

"You're wrong you know..."

I give him a bemused look. "Wrong? About what?"

"You're name does suit you..."

I stand there for a moment, watching the Prince walk forward before rushing and catching up to him.


	5. 4: Odin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

I am so sorry for not updating for a bit, but there are some real life issues I need to deal with, because my mom is in the hospital. She's fine, but I'm just majorly stressed out.

I'm going to answer some of my Reviewers here:

**FoShizzleMySizzle:** Thank you so much :D

**Diamond Dust:** Thanks for the review and I'm hoping that when the story really takes off, you'll enjoy it.

**Fey Effervescence:** Lightning was demoted because, how I see it, once she leaves Valhalla she can no longer use her "Enhanced" powers. Basically, being in Valhalla made her stronger because Etro shared her power with Lightning. Oh and for the record, your stories are amazing!

**Raikiri80:** Me too! There's also a quote along the lines of "Lightning never strikes the same place twice" or something like that. I was going to use that here but was like...nah. :)

**The Clawed Butterfly: ** Fluffy stuff coming soon! :D

**xxxNoctisxLightningxCloudxxx : ** I don't know Spanish very well, but thank you for the comments :D

**Guest: **Thanks for the review.

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
.:Chapter 4:.  
-Odin-**

"Light!" Prompto shoots bullets at me while Noctis swings at me with one of his swords. "Noctis, we'll never beat her!" He gives the Prince a knowing look and Noctis just shakes his head and swings at me again. "Noct?" Prompto all but whines at the Prince and I chuckle softly, causing the blonde gunman start shooting bullets at me again.

I smirk at the two men and somersault, avoiding both of their advances. I slide my gunblade into it sheath. "Enough..." I stretch and try to cover up a yawn, catching the wink that Noctis sends me, causing me to blush a little.

I tilt my head to the side when I see a blonde woman walking towards us, a dirty look aimed my way. I glance at Noctis and Prompto, noticing the blonde gunman stiffen slightly.

Noctis glares at the woman, and I step forward, drawing my gunblade but the Prince stops me from swiping at the woman.

"Stella..." He growls, summons a sword, and holding it out in front of him, making sure Stella doesn't move any closer to him. "What do you want?"

"I came to check out your new Guardian..."

She glares my way and I wish to Etro that I could slap her silly. _'Etro help me keep sane.'_ I think and I feel Odin growing restless, due to the uneasy feeling I'm getting. I lay my hand on my chest, hoping to settle Odin down a bit. _'Please settle Odin...'_

_'This...Stella makes me unsettled...'_

_'I know, and I'm sorry...'_

_'Do not fret Child.'_

"This is Lightning..." Noctis places a hand on my shoulder and I snap out of my mental conversation. I look in the Princes' eyes and see a concerned look in them. "Light, this is Stella...The Princess of The Tenebrae."

"Ahh, the former Guardian of Etro...or so it is said." Stella crosses her arms and walks around me. "Is it true that you-"

I roll my eyes and raise my gunblade up. "Listen Stella, I was not kicked out of Valhalla, nor am I an enemy of Etro."

I see something flick in the girls eyes, and before I have time to react, she summons a rapier and turns to Noctis. I see Prompto raise a gun and shoot at Stella but she is too fast, and avoids the bullet.

Before the rapier can make contact with Noctis, who is preparing to fend off the attack, I lay my hand on my chest, summoning Odin.

"Odin!" I shout and within seconds, his Horse form is in front of Noctis.

The mighty horse raises his hooves and shoves Stella back, standing over top of her, glaring down. He paws the ground with his right hoof and whinnies as Prompto rushes in front of Noctis and I glare down at Stella. "Care to try that little act again Princess?" I smirk at her as Odin nuzzles my cheek and with my eyes still trained on Stella, I pet his soft nose. "Protect the Prince..." I whisper and Odin whinnies again, trotting over to Noctis and Prompto.

Odin watches me, and I hear his deep voice in my mind. 'Be careful...I sense some kind of dark power around her.' I nod and place the tip of my gunblade to the girls throat. "What did you think to accomplish by coming here?" I can't keep the growl out of my voice as I pace around the blonde girl.

She doesn't answer me and I shake my head in frustration. "Leave..." I back up a little, letting her get up, knowing that she's going to try to attack me. As she stands up she summons her rapier again and swipes at me. I avoid the attack and catch her off guard by shooting a Thunder spell at her, causing her to drop her weapon. "Don't make me tell you twice, Princess. !"

I watch the princess, who is gripping her arm, stand up and turn to leave. She stops after a few minutes and glares at me again. "I'll kill you Claire Farron, Chaos will consume you." After that, she disappears, and I stand there staring after her.

"Light?" Noctis approaches me, with Prompto and Odin behind him. "Lightning?"

"What...how did she know about me?" I whisper as Odin nudges my shoulder gently and I reach up and stroke his ear softly.

"Stella...she's kind of...I'm not sure how to put it really." Prompto fidgets and Noctis glares at him. "erm..."

"What are you hiding from me?" I look from Noctis to Prompto and each of them look away sheepishly.

"Stella...is...well...she's in legue with a man name Caius Ballad."

I gasp and shake my head. 'So he's followed me here.'

"Looks like I'm going to have to stop Caius again..." _'Can I really do this on my own this time? Serah, and Noel...I have to protect Noctis.'_

_'Etro, are you sure I can do this?_

I look at the Prince and his friend, and shake my head. I need to think, so I turn and walk away, leaving the two standing there.


End file.
